Gran Turismo 5/Car List
The following is a list of cars officially confirmed to be appearing in Gran Turismo 5: Note: ''This list is currently provisional. All inclusions added until the game is released must be accompanied by a reference, such as:'' *''Official press release from Polyphony Digital'' *''Appearance in an official trailer'' *''Appearance in Gran Turismo 5 Prologue'' For details of how to add a reference, see http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Cite Key *P : Appears in GT5:Prologue *D : Appears in an Offical GT5 Demo *T : Appears in Offical GT5 Trailer *R : Appears in official press release *S : Appears in official GT5 screenshot *G : Appears in GT PSP Acura * Acura NSX '91 P Alfa Romeo * Alfa Romeo 147 TI 2.0 TWIN SPARK '06 P * Alfa Romeo Brera Sky Window 3.2 JTS Q4 '06 P * Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione '08 T Amuse * Amuse S2000 GT1 Turbo P * Performance Gran Turismo 350Z RS P Art Morrison * Art Morrison Corvette'60 P Aston Martin * Aston Martin DB9 Coupe '06 P Audi * Audi Le Mans quattro '00 S * Audi R8 4.2 FSI R tronic '07 P * Audi R8 V10 5.2 FSI R tronic '09 R * Audi TT Coupe 3.2 quattro '07 P * Audi TTS Coupe '09 S * Audi RS6 Sedan '09 * Audi A5 3.0 TDI '07 * Audi R10 TDi LMP1 '07 T Blitz * Blitz Dunlop ER34 '07 P BMW * BMW 135i Coupe '07 P * BMW 135tii '08 P * BMW M3 Coupe '07 P * BMW Z4 '03 P * BMW Z4 M Coupe '08 S Chevrolet * Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C6) Tuned Car P * Chevrolet Corvette Z06 '06 P * Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 (C6) '09 S * Chevrolet Camaro SS '69 T * Chevrolet Corvette Stingray '67 T * Chevrolet Camaro SS '10 T Citroen * Citroen C4 Coupe 2.0VTS '06 P * GT By Citroen '08 P * GT By Citroen Road Car S * GT By Citroen Racing Car R * Citroen C4 WRC '08 S Daihatsu * Daihatsu Copen Active Top '02 P * Daihatsu OFC-1 '07 P Dodge * Dodge Viper GTS '98 P * Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe '06 P * Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe Tuned Car '06 P * Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR '08 S * Dodge Viper ACR '08 D * Dodge Challenger SRT-8 '09 T * Dodge Challenger R/T '70 T Ferrari * Ferrari 512BB '76 P * Ferrari 599 '06 P * Ferrari F40 '92 P * Ferrari F430 '06 P * Ferrari F2007 P * Enzo Ferrari '02 D * Ferrari 458 Italia '10 D * Ferrari 330 P4 Race Car '67 S * Ferrari 458 Italia '10 S * Ferrari California '08 S * Ferrari F430 F1 '06 S Ford * Ford Focus ST '06 P * Ford Focus WRC '08 S * Ford Fusion Stock Car '10 R * Ford GT '05 P * Ford GT '06 S * Ford GT40 MkII S * Ford GT Tuned Car P * Ford Ka '01 R * Ford Mustang V8 GT Coupe Premium '07 P * Ford Mustang Mach III '72 S * Ford Mark IV Race Car '67 S * Ford SVT Cobra '03 Ginetta *Ginetta G4 '64 R High End Performance *High End Performance G37 '08 T HKS *HKS CT230R '08 T Honda *Honda CRZ '11 S *Honda Integra TYPE R '04 P * Honda NSX Type R '02 P * Honda NSX JGTC Mobil 1 '01 T * Honda NSX JGTC Loctite Mugen '01 T * Honda NSX JGTC Raybrig '00 T * Honda NSX JGTC Takata Dome '03 T * Honda NSX JGTC Arta '06 T Isuzu *Isuzu 4200R '89 R Infiniti *Infiniti G35 Coupe '06 T *Infiniti G35 Coupe '07 P Jaguar * Jaguar XK Coupe '06 P * Jaguar XJ13 Race Car '66 S Lamborghini *Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 '08 D *Lamborghini Murcielago LP640 '07 T *Lamborghini Murcielago LP670 SV '09 S *Lamborghini Countach LP400 T *Lamborghini Miura D Lancia * Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evoluzione '91 P * Lancia Stratos T Lexus * Lexus IS F '07 P * Lexus IS F Tuned Car P * Lexus IS F Racing Concept '08 S * Lexus IS 350 JGTC '09 T * Lexus LF-A S * Lexus SC 430 JGTC Bandai Direzza '06 D * Lexus SC 430 JGTC Denso Sard '08 S * Lexus SC 430 JGTC Petronas Tom's '08 T Lotus * Lotus Elise 111R '04 P * Lotus Elise 111R Tuned Car P * Lotus Elise '96 P * Lotus Elise Tuned Car P * Lotus Evora P * Lotus Evora '09 S Maserati *Maserati GranTurismo S '08 T Mazda * Mazda 787B '91 R * Mazda Atenza Sport (2007 Tokyo Motor Show reference exhibit) P * Mazda Miata MX-5 Series I '89 S * Mazda Miata MX-5 Series III '05 T * Mazda RX-7 Series II '90 T * Mazda RX-7 (FD) Special Tuned Car P * Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A (FD) '02 P * Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A (FD) Tuned Car P * Mazda RX-8 Type S '03 P Mclaren *Mclaren F1 LM '95 D *Mclaren MP4-12C ´11 S Mercedes-Benz * Mercedes-Benz 300SL '54 R * Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG T * Mercedes-Benz C9 '89 D * Mercedes-Benz SL 55 AMG '02 P * Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG '11 D * Mercedes-Benz SLR Mclaren '07 D Mercury *Mercury Cougar '67 D Mine's * Mine's BNR34 Skyline GT-R N1 base '06 P Mini * Mini Cooper-S '06 P Mitsubishi * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX GSR '05 * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR Premium Package '07 * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR Tuned Car * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX GSR Tuned Car Nissan * Nissan Fairlady Z Version S '07 P * Nissan GT-R '07 P * Nissan GT-R Proto '05 P * Nissan Skyline Coupe (V36) Tuned Car P * Nissan Skyline Coupe 370GT Type SP '07 P * Nissan Skyline Coupe Concept '07 P * Nissan Skyline GT-R V-spec II Nur '02 P * Nissan Skyline Sedan 350GT Type SP '06 P * Nissan GT-R Spec-V '09 D Papadakis *Papadakis S2000 '04 T im gay :) Pescarolo *Pescarolo Sport C60 Judd '05 D Peugeot *Peugeot 205 Turbo 16 '85 T *Peugeot 207 D *Peugeot 908 HDi FAP '10 D Prince *Prince Skyline '63 R Pagani *Pagani Zonda R '09 S Plymouth *Plymouth Superbird '70 T *Plymouth HEMI CUDA '69 T RE Amemiya * RE Amemiya FD3S RX-7 P Polyphony Digital * Polyphony Digital GT Kart 100 R S * Polyphony Digital Formula Gran Turismo R Red Bull *Red Bull X1 10' [T] Renault * Clio Renault Sport V6 24V Tuned Car P * Renault Clio Renault Sport V6 24V '00 P * Renault Alpine A110 T Subaru * Subaru Impreza Sedan WRX STI spec C Type RA '05 P * Subaru Impreza WRX STI (18inch BBS Wheel Option) '07 P * Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STI '10 S Subaru Impreza WRX STI '07 S Suzuki * Suzuki Cappuccino '95 P * Suzuki Cappuccino Tuned Car P * Suzuki Cervo SR '07 P * Suzuki Swift Sport '07 P * Suzuki Swift Sport Tuned Car P Tesla Motors *Tesla Roadster S '10 T TVR * TVR Tamora '02 P * TVR Tuscan Speed 6 '00 P Volkswagen * Volkswagen Golf GTI '01 P * Volkswagen Golf V GTI '05 P * Volkswagen Kleinbus Sondermodell '62 R * Volkswagen Kübelwagen '44 R * Volkswagen Schwimmwagen '42 R * Volkswagen New Beetle '00 R * Volkswagen Lupo 1.4 '02 R * Volkswagen Lupo GTI Cup Car '03 R * Volkswagen Camper Van GTI Sports Edition Super Van '79 * Volkswagen Passat R36 08 Category:Bugatti Veyron 16.4 '09